


Destiel #20

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, cheey, dot read this its weird, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: um. none really. Just had to write stuf and I couldnt think so this is how it turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #20

It was by chance that the person Castiel usually paired up with for projects happened to be absent on the day the class split into pairs for the most important project of the year. It was also by chance that Dean Winchester spotted Castiel, the most studious Freshman in the whole college, before anyone else and called ‘dibs’ on him as a partner. So they spent the next week sitting beside each other in their Chemistry class, an awkward tension hanging between them.

Dean invited Castiel to his dorm that weekend to get some work done, but rather, they spent a frustratingly long amount of time chatting over pizza and video games. It was by chance that Castiel fell asleep there and woke up to the sight of Dean’s sleeping face accented by stray drops of sunlight. That was the day Castiel’s heart gave an unfamiliar flutter that marked the beginning of a love story that happened simply by chance. Slowly, both of them learned more about the other and eventually recognized that they loved these things.

The first time they kissed was after three months after that day, when Castiel found Dean playing his guitar and singing to words he had written about Cas. It’s by chance that the two found each other in this great big world and learned what love felt like.

Chance can be a wonderful thing.


End file.
